


Love Is In The Air

by jazzsingerr1985



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU Star Wars, Airplane, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternative Universe Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Japan, Love, Mile High Club, One Shot, One Shot Reylo, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Alternative Universe, Reylofest, Sexual Tension, Travel, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzsingerr1985/pseuds/jazzsingerr1985
Summary: Rey and Ben, complete strangers meet on an airplane traveling to Japan. Rey wants a new start so she started teaching English abroad, and Ben is on a 90 day business trip there too...and things happen from there....As of right now this is a one shot story, but depending on what you guys say, if you'd like me to, I can also continue the story :)Enjoy :)





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my very first Fan Fiction story ever!! 
> 
> I'm excited and nervous as I hope you like it! I hope to entertain you and make you laugh and maybe warm your heart a bit with a bit of fun escapism from your favourite Star Wars characters set in a modern day alternate universe. I would like to thank ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll for your help in editing and creating the moodboard for me and I horrible with technology lol!

_“This is really happening!”_ Rey thought to herself as she walked across the jet bridge, luggage in hand.

 

It was a medium sized plane from New York to LA, to her eventual landing in Japan to teach English. Following a bad breakup with her boyfriend of 3 years, she wanted a fresh start something new, just leave her old life behind. She saw an advertisement and applied to teach English abroad. Seemed like a really good opportunity, the pay was good, housing and transportation would be heavily subsidized and it seemed like they would be very motivated students who take their studies seriously…because she would rather teach than babysit. She would miss her family though, but hoped to make friends with other teachers she would work with or other people in her situation.

 

She approached her seat and opened the above carryon compartment above her head and lifted her suitcase to fit it in…the damn thing was a bit too heavy over her head and she was on her toes trying to push it in. While struggling, a tall man with dark hair offered to help; it was so much easier being 6’2 in a situation like that.

 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you…what’s your name?” She asked.

 

“Ben, what’s yours?” being a polite gentleman.

 

“I’m Rey”

 

“Nice to meet you Rey,” he said as he turned his back to go sit in his seat. Other passengers were stilling making their way down the aisle to get to their seats.

 

 As Rey sat in her seat, she noticed Ben was located in the aisle seat directly across from her, barely a foot between them. _“It’s so cramped in here”_ she thought to herself.  It was only then that Rey got to have a better look at Ben’s face. _“He’s really handsome,”_ she noted to herself. She looked down at his left hand, _“No wedding ring, maybe he’s single…or this is going to be a really awkward flight.”_ She thought to herself.

 

“Thanks for helping me with my luggage,” she repeats again…not sure how to start a conversation, but definitely wanted to open a door for one.

 

“No problem,” he turned and looked at her to find her smiling at him. She had a pretty smile and lovely dimples, now he was interested! “So, do you fly often?”

 

“No,” said Rey “This is my first time actually on a plane” she said moving her hand and fingers over her aisle armrest. He looked down at her fingers moving around, cute little red nails, she was definitely nervous, then his mind went to the gutter, imagining what it would be like to have that small hand going up and down on his ….   Catching himself in thought, he brought himself back to look forward at the seat in front of him as they had stopped talking. He liked her, that’s for sure! 3 hours until they land at LAX, maybe he can learn more about this beauty the next seat over.

 

“So, what brings you to LA? You becoming a movie star?” he said half laughing and knowing he’s coming off as cheesy.

 

“Well, I’m starting a new job, but not as a movie star. I’m going to be teaching English for a year in Japan. LA is just a layover to transfer to another flight.”

“You don’t say….” He said slowly “I’m actually in the same boat as you. I’m heading over to Japan on a business trip. I’m there for 90 days meeting with a tech company, consulting with them and helping them with their business.”

 

“Oh, that sounds interesting,” she said, not really knowing how to expand on that. She doesn’t know much about technology companies. “Do you like your job?”

 

“Yeah…” he replied looking away – the truth is, it’s ok but taking long trips and being away from home for long periods of time and meeting with stern CEOs can take their toll over the long term. “I’ve been doing consulting for about 5 years now.”

 

“Have you ever been to Japan before?” she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He looked so cute in thought, he had beauty marks sprinkled around his face and neck, but it wasn’t unattractive…in fact, it made him look interesting to her.

 

“I’ve been there once, about a month ago to help prep for my stay for the 90 days now, meeting with senior management teams for the company I’ll be doing work for,” he said looking up at her freckled face and then looking down at her lips. She smiled again; she liked the sound of his voice.

 

“So, Ben…what do you like to do for fun?” she asked inquisitively. Ben, not sure what to say at first because it had been so long since someone had asked that question, second he had been working so much and being away from home that he wasn’t able to hang out with his friends anymore, and they all got married and had babies by the time he got back. No one had time for fun anymore.

 

He took a breath in and thought hard, “Well, that should be an easy question… I don’t know why I’m drawing a blank..,” he said to her. She laughed lightly. _“Umm… Don’t blow it Ben!”_ he thought to himself. He turned to her and said “I like drawing, hanging out with my friends, traveling, explore new places,” he started to stare deep in her eyes “meet new people” he said in a softer tone of voice, trailing off. She smiled at him in response. “What about you Rey, what do you like to do for fun?”

 

“Well, I would say hang out with my friends, but I won’t be seeing them for a year,” she looks down “I guess seeing new places and…” looking back up into Ben’s eyes “Meeting new people…”

 

 _“Is she into me?”_ Ben wondered. If he continued staring into her hazel eyes too long, he was going to get lost in them. Quickly, thinking of something else before things got intense; he asked if she knew how to watch movies on the top of the seat rest in front of her. She listened and he showed her what to do. “Do you want to watch a movie together?” asked Ben.

 

Rey was confused, “What do you mean together? How?” she asked.

 

“Well, pick a movie that you would like to watch and let me know what it is and I’ll find it and we will both push play that the same time,” he said smiling at her.

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” She said.

 

“Ladies choice” he said.

 

Rey scanned through the catalogue of movies and they watched one together during the duration of the 3 hours flight. Rey would sometimes move her eyes to the right to watch Ben looking at the screen in front of him, he was so handsome.

 

“Hello everyone, we are interrupting this flight’s entertainment to let you know that we are making our decent into Los Angeles. Please fasten your seatbelts as there will be some expected turbulence.” And the radio cut out. Rey shot Ben a concerned look, she was worried, it was written all over her face.

 

“Don’t worry Rey,” Ben said turned to her and leaning over his armrest, head poking into the aisle “I fly all the time. This is normal. The captain just lets us know so no one is in the bathroom and people are sitting down with their seatbelts on…” Ben looked down in thought and then back up to meet Rey’s eyes with a smirk and said “Could you imagine being in the bathroom during turbulence?”

 

It made Rey laugh, _“He’s funny”_ she thought to herself.

 

 

“See, successful landing.” Ben said to Rey.

 

“Yeah” She replied.

 

Rey was thinking that it was too bad she probably won’t see this guy again. He seemed really sweet, and she wished that she could spend more time with him.

 

After the plane had successfully parked, the passengers started to gather their things. Rey opened up her overhead compartment, as if right on que she heard Ben’s voice say from behind her, “I’ll get that for you. I don’t want it to fall on your head.”

 

She smiled at him, his intention truly made her heart feel warm and in two seconds her stuff was on the ground, ready in front of her.

 

“It’s so easy for you being six feet…”

 

He laughed, “Rey…in flights like this, sitting down in economy class with no leg room…think about that.”

 

She giggled “Yeah…I guess that’s true too.”

 

The both got off the plane and went to the waiting area for their next flight. There were lots of places to sit, shop, eat, and look out at the airport runway. Ben really liked her but didn’t know what to say. He really wanted to make her stay, he liked her company. Then an idea came into his head.

 

“Hey Rey,” he said to her as casually as possible “How long has it been since you’ve eaten? I’m starving. Want to grab some food …or drinks?” he asked with a hint of hope on the drinks part.

 

“I could eat,” she said with a smile as she turned to him, “What were you thinking about having?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said scanning the terminal. “Let’s see what we can find, ladies choice again” He said with a smile.

 

They got a table and ordered both food and drinks. They talked about where they were from, where they went to school, recent developments in their lives, Rey just getting out of a 3 year relationship and just wanting a new start and do something different with her life. Ben actually came clean with how time has changed his friendships with his old school buddies….even their wives think he’s a bad influence on their husbands because he’s the only one in his friend’s group who’s still single in their 30’s… “I don’t really party or anything…I just travel and work all the time…It’s like life carries on without me.”

 

“Are you thinking about settling down?” Rey asked.

 

“For the right girl, yeah” he said looking at her.

 

Rey looked away in thought, absorbing what he had said.

 

“How’s your wrap and fries?” he asked.

 

“Oh it’s great,” she said taking another bite of her wrap. “You know, I’m having such a good time. I’m really glad that you sat near me and helped me out with my luggage.” She smiled.

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Yeah” she replied.

 

He wanted to kiss her so badly right there, he was sensing the she wanted him to as well. They were looking into each other’s eyes a little too long…Then their server came up with the bill and interrupted their moment. _“Shit!”_ Ben thought, as Rey turned around to look at their server. Rey asked for separate bills, further discouraging Ben. “Rey,” he said softly “I wouldn’t mind getting it for you.”

 

She turned back to him “Well…you’ve been so kind already. It’s ok,” as she turned to pay her half to the server beside her.

 

 _“Maybe she doesn’t like me after all? Good thing I didn’t lean in and kiss her just now,”_ he thought to himself regretfully. He would’ve loved to have kissed her. _“Seemed like the right moment at the time, but I guess I was wrong.”_  He thought to himself.

 

Rey turned around and looked at him cheerfully. “Hey, I was wondering…where are you sitting on the plane to Japan?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said getting his wallet, searching for his ticket. He pulled it out and showed it to her. She looked at it and compared it to hers at the table, and she looked back up at him with a smile creeping up on her face.

 

“Would you believe me, if I told you that you are sitting right next to me on our next flight?” She showed him their tickets, flipping them opposite so he could read them.

 

“No way!” he looked at both tickets and chuckled “That’s so unreal!” he looked down smiling at her.

 

Rey leaned in over the table getting a bit closer to his face and said in teasing voice “Can you help me put my bag in the overhead compartment again?” she said smiling and looking into his eyes.

 

He couldn’t resist, “Yes ma’am,” he said immediately smiling back at her.

 

They walked out of the restaurant and stopped in front of the bathrooms.

 

“I have to run to the bathroom. Can you watch my stuff? Make sure security doesn’t think it’s a bomb.”

 

“Ok, no problem.”

 

Coming out of the stall to wash her hands, Rey starts preening herself, wanting to make sure she looks good. Fixing her hair she started to daydream about Ben’s full lips and how nice they would feel on hers and then imagine what those hands could do for her below the waist. Then…SLAM!!  Someone slammed a bathroom stall door loudly, taking her out of her thoughts, startling her.

 

 _“Damn, he’s so hot”_ she thought to herself as she took one last look in the mirror and left the washroom to get back to Ben with her things.

 

The second plane was huge…a Boeing 747! Ben and Rey waited for their numbers to be called, while waiting in line they were cracking jokes the whole time. This really was a lot of fun for the both of them. It had been such a long time since both of them had smiled and socialized like this and for this long a period of time.  Finally, they arrived at their seats, Rey got the window seat and Ben got the aisle seat.

 

Ben looked over and said to her “You know how you were saying that life is so easy if you’re six feet tall? Well, I’m squished and probably going to be squishing you.” Rey looked at him; he looked so uncomfortable in his seat. He continued, “When I traveled to Japan last time to prep for my 90 day trip, sleeping on this part of the flight would’ve been handy… we will be arriving at 10am their time…trust me you’ll need it.”

 

Rey knew Ben was right. She was squished though. “It’s really cozy in here, Ben. Good thing we know each other. I’m probably going to end up resting on your shoulder at some point…” Ben nearly froze “If that’s ok of course?”

 

 _“Ok?!_... _Oh hell yes!”_ he thought to himself “Sure, I may end up doing the same thing,” he said trying to sound cool about it. They ended up falling asleep, resting on each other, each waking up for a few seconds at a time and watching the other sleep for a few minutes, just to take in their face, but then eventually fall asleep. The time zone changes and the jet lag were already starting to affect them.

 

Then Rey woke up needing to use the bathroom, she looked at Ben who was still asleep and leaning against her. Not wanting to wake him, she tried to walk around him to get into the aisle. Then her bum brushed over his groin area, waking him up, and all he saw was Rey’s back to him and her bum brushing over his crotch area as she was moving into the aisle. She looked over her shoulder and saw his eyes were open. In embarrassment she immediately said “I just need to go to the bathroom!”

 

Ben just waking up and all of a sudden feeling the affects of some of the drinks they had earlier realized he’s been holding his bladder quite a bit too. “I’ll come with you; I have to go as well.”

 

Rey shoot him a glance before she went in and closed the door – her cheeks red with awkwardness as he saw him approach from the aisle. She went in and Ben lined up to wait outside.  Rey calmed down while by taking a few deep breaths while her body relieved itself. She thought about her dilemma, _“I want Ben…He could reject my idea…plus it’s a long flight and he legitly may have to pee…Being bold could backfire…Oh well…You only live once.”_   She flushed, got up and opened the door before she lost her nerve. Ben’s face looked relived now that he can go in, but she’s just standing there, not moving out of the way, she just stares at him with suggestive eyes and said “Do you want to join the mile high club with me?”

 

Poor Ben, wide eyed and shocked… _“Is this really happening right now? Does it literally have to be RIGHT NOW? I have to PEE!”_ his thoughts screamed. Breathing heaving through his nose, both of excitement and dread of what he knew he was going to day next “Yes…but I really have to pee first!”

 

Rey throw her head back slightly and laughed, the pulled herself closer to him pulling on his tie to bring his face closer to hers and said “That’s ok; you do your thing while I lock the door. I won’t peak if you’re shy.” She winks at him.

 

A slight smile creeps on Ben’s face as she pulls away, he enters the bathroom with Rey inside and Rey closes and locks the door. Back turned to Ben she could see the outline of his suit blazer in the mirror to her left. She couldn’t believe she was being so bold, this was definitely out of her comfort zone. The anticipation was killing her. Hearing liquid hit metal, she smiled and couldn’t believe what she was doing. Ben on the other hand was so embarrassed, _“Here’s this beautiful girl that’s interested in me, asking me to join the fucking mile high club….and of course…I have to piss….FUCK, I must look ridiculous”._

Rey, hearing the last bit of drops falling down she asked, “Are you done yet, Ben?” with a smile on her face, back still turned.

 

“Uhh…” he hesitated and looked back down at his dick “just a second, I need to shake out any leftovers.”

 

Rey laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth with her hand as to try not to make too much noise.

 

“Trust me, I don’t think you’d want my urine up there” he said.

 

“Are you always this sweet?” she asked turning toward him.

 

“Well,” he said breathlessly, turning towards her, “For the right girl, yeah…” a smile started to come to his face.

 

He took his hand and brushed some hair out of Rey’s face. He thought he was mistaken back at the restaurant, that maybe she wasn’t interested in him, but now here they are. _“I’m going to take that chance now and I’m going to kiss her,”_ he said to himself. So he went for it, and right when their lips were about to land on each other’s a fuckload of turbulence happened.

 

They both lost their balance and the lights went on and off a couple of times. Rey fell on Ben and Ben hit his head on the back of the wall “Fuck!” he said.

 

“Oh Ben, are you ok?” she took his hand and helped him back up.

 

He started laughing almost hysterically, “I shouldn’t have made that joke earlier…”

 

“Joke? About what?” Rey asked.

 

“Could you imagine being in the bathroom during turbulence?” quoting his jest from before.

 

They both laughed at themselves.

 

“Come here you!” she said pulling him close and kissed him passionately….They pulled away for a second because they felt this instant chemistry…this invisible spark that touch their lips with such intensity that at first they couldn’t understand it. They only kissed for a moment, but looked at each other in disbelief after it happened….

 

“Oh, it is so on right now” said Rey, as she jumped him

 

She’s so beautiful, with her hot breath on his lips, so soft to the touch. She loves the way he smells, she noticed it back at the restaurant and while they were sleeping in their seats. So much passion between them, and not enough room. There really wasn’t enough room for one person, let alone two people, but they were pretty determined.

 

“Hopefully, the only turbulence we experience from now on is between you and me,” Rey said in a naughty voice, as she let her hands trail down to his groin area.

 

Ben with a smirk on his face looking into her eyes, “This might be a little difficult Rey, but maybe we have enough space for our hands…” he said

 

She understood and a smirk crept on her face as well, slight nod in agreement. She liked using her hands and confessed to him “You know, I wondered what your hands could do for me earlier after the restaurant.”

 

“Oh…” he said “you know, after you said it was your first time on a plane, I wondered what your hands would look like, with your pretty red nails going up and down my dick. I would love to watch,” his voice low.

Rey’s smile got bigger and she bit her lip in excitement, both of them went straight to work and it was ecstasy. After their orgasms, they kissed each other and Rey made sure her hair looked ok before leaving the bathroom.

 

As Rey came out of the bathroom and a man was waiting outside rather impatiently, he watched her leave as he was about to walk in…then quickly moved out of the way as he seaw Ben walk of the same washroom with a silly grin on his face…Ben looking at the guy, then Rey down the aisle, then back at the guy didn’t know what to say other than. “Ah…She was helping me in there.”

 

“Yeah! I’m sure she was pal!” They guy said irritated, walking past him into the bathroom, yanking on his belt as he slammed the door.

 

Back to their seats they went and fell asleep.

 

Then they landed in Tokyo. It was raining heavily. Both of them felt sad as this marked the end of their journey. They exited the plane and kept each other company at the baggage claim and customs. They both new that it was coming, and it weighed heavy on their hearts.

 

When they got outside the airport waiting for their Taxi’s, Rey looked at him and said “I really, really…loved our time together. Everything about it.”

 

“Yeah, me too” he said looking down into her eyes.

 

“I was wondering if I could get a couple of pictures of you and I?’

 

“Yeah” he said, they posed and smiled and in one she took he turned and kissed her on the cheek while she took the picture.

 

After that was done, Rey actually started to feel her eyes water. Ben saw this, took a deep breath and said, “You know Rey, we’re both going to be in Tokyo for a while. I know we may have busy schedules but, I would want to make it work…If you want to of course.”

 

Her lips parted, looking to his eyes, “Yes…yes…I don’t remember the last time I had such a nice day like this….but this is the hardest…or my least favourite part of my day.”

 

Ben breathing a bit heavier put his hand on her shoulder, “Do you want to be with me?”

 

“Yes,” she said.

 


End file.
